In use, fishing lures are attached to a fishing line and one or more fish hooks are attached to the lure in such a way that a fish biting on the lure may be caught on the fish hook or hooks. Live frogs generally move forward through water by kicking their legs in a swimming action. Live fish generally move via the movement of fins and or tail in a swimming motion. Live bugs or insects generally move by flapping their wings. Crabs can move in water by kicking their rear legs or flippers. Turtles move by flapping their flippers. Lizards move by waving their legs and tail. Squid propel themselves by pulsing their arms and tentacles. Under distress, or as an escape response, these creatures commonly react with a rapid action of their respective appendages to propel themselves more quickly through the water. Repeated rapid actions generally result in rapid movement, sometimes in a somewhat erratic fashion, away from a perceived threat. The rapid action of the respective appendages results from extending and retracting of appendage segments, and the action creates a pressure wave in the water that may be recognized by predatory fish.
Lures have been developed which mimic, in a rudimentary fashion, the appearance or behaviour of some bait species. These lures may rely on passive movement of appendages due to relative movement of water or may have complex mechanical arrangements which are prone to malfunction and short working lives.